The maid from Versailles
by mousyhairedgirl
Summary: Tatina is just an average lady in waiting from the French Royal Court under Marie Antoinette. One night she finds herself barely clothed in a dank street nearby. Why and who is that strange man in the top hat?


I woke up in the freezing cold. I could feel the wetness on my skin, it felt horrible. _Where am I?_ I looked around, I was alone, thank god, and I didn't want anyone to see me in this state. I whipped my head around quickly as she stood up slowly at first. I looked down at my hands. _They-they are so pale… why?_ I looked around for a window, slowly walking towards one that was close to me. The first thing I notice was that my once thoroughly new dress had become instead, water and blood stained pile of rags that barely covered me. I next looked up at my face, gazing in awe at what I saw. "I've changed…" I mumbled as I stared at my large vividly blue eyes.

As soon as I looked away from the window, I noticed an attractive young man with hazel eyes and reddish hair, in a top hat and an umbrella over his head staring at me. I couldn't understand why. _Why is he staring at me? I've done nothing, I'm just another woman at Versailles, and I am nothing, a very thoroughly soaked nothing at that._ He walked over to me and grasped my hand, I tried to pull away but he was too strong as he pulled me into a backstreet.

"You're new to this aren't you?" He asked me his pale hazel eyes flickering in the moonlight. I blinked quickly, trying to gain my composure. "I don't understand what you mean sir." I said slowly. I bowed my head at the strange man, not wanting to be rude, since as a lady in waiting at Versailles Palace, I was expected to always show proper manners. He laughed at me as I bowed to him. "Don't you see it?" He told me. "You've changed, your skin, your eyes, your whole meaning in life." His hand ran over my cheek as he leaned in so he could whisper in my ear. "You're one of us now…" I looked up as he opened his mouth, his canines larger that I have ever seen before. "You're a Lamia now."

I stepped back a little, in shock and contempt as I relived my last memories of being a human. _There was a man, shrouded, attacked me, bit me, I felt something in my mouth… something wet… ... blood._ I shuddered a little. He stepped forward. "You must leave your past life as a human in Versailles. It is not safe for you there anymore. Come with me." I shook my head. "I am not leaving my life here. It is a good one." He shook his head, disappointed with me. I must have looked like a fool to him. "Then you can dry your king and queen to the bone and leave nothing left of them. " I looked at him in horror. "Is that what I am now?"

He just started to laugh, his deep voice seemingly making the ground rumble. "You're denser that I thought. You have unimaginable beauty, better senses and you have immortality and everlasting youth. You will be young forever." He said to me in a low whisper that I could barely hear, even with my improved hearing. My eyes sparkled at the thought of living forever. _I wonder what the world would be like 3oo or even 400 years from now._ He frowned a little at my eagerness as he took his top hat off.

His long shaggy reddish hair reached down to his waist as he beckoned me to go under his umbrella, I hadn't noticed it was still raining, my dress now utterly soaked and in tatters. I stumbled forwards and stepped under the umbrella. "I think you shall need new clothes, come with me." I nodded in agreement, knowing that I couldn't be seen in my current state. . He smiled a little. "We haven't introduced ourselves yet? What is your name young one?" He asked me. I didn't know if I should lie or not. In a breeze of nervousness I bit my lip, not knowing that my fangs had grown in the time that we has been talking. I began to bleed.

His mouth watered at the sight of my blood, which was not red, like it should have been, but instead was more a black oil. _So this is the vampire's taboo._ I thought as I backed away from him nervously but instead I ended up against the wall where the man had once stood. He laughed as he looked down upon me since he was much taller than me. "You should know better. Weren't you ever told fables about the Lamia and their thirst for blood?" He said savagely as he used his slight frame to keep me against the wall, even though I was struggling a large amount. "Let me go." I said angrily. Unknown to me but my once red eyes had changed to a greyish brown colour. He looked at me once again and suddenly pushed his lips to mine in an act of lust and confusion.

He pushed himself away. His hazel eyes had changed to a bright greenish colour. "What was that for?" I asked angrily, unable to calm down. "Blood lets us live, that is why so many pitiful humans die, because of our thirst for blood." I nodded as my face turning into a smirk as I finally went over the edge of everything sane. "Well they actually do serve a purpose in life after all." I started to giggle, the sound bouncing off the cobbled walls. He stood stunned at my quickly changing attitude. He then realised that I had finally gone mad.

* * *

He began to smile as he took me by the hand towards a brewery. "Why are we going here?" I asked, curious to why we were going to a place where they created beer for all the drunken sods at Versailles. He returned with his top hat back on his head and a clean but rather scandalous dress in tow that would barely cover my calves and shoulders. I blushed, or I tried to. "Must I wear this?" I asked quietly hoping that no-one would see me. He looked at me playfully. "Would you prefer to wear this or wander around the street naked?" I shrugged my shoulders, the dress was, on second thoughts quite fetching. "I would rather go clothed" I said, not amused at all as I grabbed the dress out of his hands. "Close your eyes" I said as I ducked around a corner and shredded my clothing off as I put of the lightweight dress over my shoulders. I walked around, barefoot as I rejoined my still unnamed male partner.

As we walked we neared the shoreline from where Versailles Island reached its coast, I sat down and ripped my dress a little to make it even shorter. He smiled as he put down his umbrella and top hat and started to take his shirt off. I gasped a little. "Well aren't you going into the water?" He asked me. I looked away. "I don't know how to swim."_ Why mustn't my mother have taught me to swim? Why?_ He just laughed at me.  
He scooped me up with one arm under my neck and another under my knees; he picked me up as if I was light as a feather. _Wow._ "Hey be careful, I want to be in one piece ." I looked up to the pale moon, it was around midnight, I guessed, still at least 5 hours of darkness. He smiled as he playfully dumped me into the water. "Now this dress is soaked too." He laughed even harder as I got up out of the water and pushed him in. "Payback." I said proudly. "Ah ma Cherie you win." He grabbed me again as he pulled me back to the shore, still in one piece.

I smiled as I looked into his eyes; they seemed too had changed from the friendly green to a moody black. He sniffed the wind. He whispered in my ear. "Some late night drinkers have arrived for our snack." Soon enough a group of 4, two women and two males came into view. The two males staggered up to her. "Whatcha doing up around here at this time mademoiselle?" They asked me, clearly interested in more than a chat. "Food." I said as I aimed for the older man's neck, draining the man into a stack of bones.

The younger man that had been next to him tried to run, but slipped in the sand. He yelled loudly as I pulled him by the leg towards me. I whispered soothingly in his ear. "No need to worry, this won't hurt a bit." As I licked my lips of the blood that was my snack, I looked over to my companion still barely clothed. He had just finished off the last woman that was standing. He cast the bones of the women into the sea; I followed the same strategy with my first kill...

_My first kill..._ I thought wordlessly in awe of what I had done. He smiled at me as he ran towards me ready to grab my hand into another would. "You never told me this..." He said nearly silently. "What is your name?" I hesitated for a few moments. "Tatina, but most call me Tia." He laughed out of the blue. "A beautiful name." I rolled my eyes. "Enough with the flattery." I said laughing. "What is yours?" He sighed." I am one with no name." I smiled, my sharp fangs still glistening with blood. "Then Monsieur Mysterious, where are we off to next?"

He reached out his hand, which I grasped strongly onto in a matter of moments. "Well, it is nearly sunrise, so we better put our umbrella up and why don't we go to the markets." My head turned confused to one side. "I have no money." I said looking down nervously. "We need no money for where we are going." He pulled me gently into the direction of the markets. He let go quickly but gently so he could put up his umbrella.

As we arrived in the centre of the markets, stall owners were still setting up for the day's work. "We are a bit early." I said nervously as one of them continued to stare at me. I could feel his heart beat pulsating through my ears. "Let's go." I whispered. He hastened his pace until we reached the edge of the market where stood a little bar. "This is what I was talking about." He said purring in my ears.

We entered, I was cautious; not knowing what would lie ahead of me if I continued. A man with light copper brown hair and vivid brown eyes addressed my travelling partner, his thick Londonian accents making it hard for me to understand. "Ay mate, brought a whore with you?" I looked at him witheringly. "I am not a whore, I am the same as you and I am still rather hungry."

The other man yelped a little. "S-s-sorry Miss." My still shirtless travelling partner must have something over the others, they all looked at him fearfully, and not knowing what he would do next. His red hair seemed to glow in the darkness in the room; dozens of eyes seemed to stare at us. "Go back to what you were doing." He hissed at them, seething at them. They all turned around, back to their drinking and discussion and even trading of tabooed objects. I whispered in his ear. "So all, all these people, they are- are Lamiae?" I asked, surprised at the sheer amount of them.

"Yes and no." He said slowly. "But these are ones who just drink their life away, as if they were still human." He said spitting at the floor. One of the men took offence and stood up but I gave him a sharp glare and he sank back down, speaking in a whisper to his companions. He put his top hat back on as he grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the door. "I just wanted to show you what you could be." He put the umbrella up so that we would not be damaged. "Or what you _could _be." He led me slowly beyond the horizon.

The horizon, I found was covered in dark grey clouds. I then looked around, it was early morning. My eyes were dazzled with the site of thousands of people, of collecting their fruits and vegetables, women in their tiers of fabric, like an expensive many tiered cake. Men in their caramel coloured vests and long dark pants and gleaming shoes. As I closed my eyes I breathed in the smell of their flesh, their blood pumping though their veins.

I felt a cold arm wrap itself around my waist. I turned to my left wanting to know who was doing it. I was my mysterious stranger that had brought me this far. He winked at me. _It was worth turning her after all. Her beauty is breathtaking and her skills are just staggering. _I rolled my eyes at him and pushed him hand off my waist. "No." I said firmly to him, turning so I was directly facing towards him. A northern wind blew its chilly breeze into his face, moving, just for a second, moving his long fringe from his face. I saw a large red scar. "You." I hissed at him finally understanding that he was the one to do this to me.

Then I smiled as I put my right hand to my face and suddenly and carefully using my nails to slice through my own flesh from the bridge of my nose to the left side of my face, including my eye. "Madness brought us together." I said to him. He laughed as he took me in his arms to the nearest inn. I can't comment on what we did there, but I did have me revenge later on.


End file.
